Just So You Know REVISED!
by jankeira896
Summary: Even with love Kakashi's still late...
1. A Little Too Late

**Title: Just So You Know  
Chapter 1: A Little Too Late  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the awesome mangaka namely, Masashi Kishimoto  
**

* * *

It took him long to realize, but he finally did. The reason behind what he was feeling was no genjutsu at all. He thought that something's wrong with him. The way he felt tensed around his crimson-eyed colleague and how he'd felt his face heat up under that mask of his when she smiles at him had a logical explanation and he finally began to understand what it means.

It was almost impossible, but _the _Copy-Ninja, Hatake Kakashi finally began to see Yuhi Kurenai in a different way.

Being the cold-hearted man that he turned out to be after going through a rough childhood, made it hard for him to realize that he really was in love…

_'This is really troublesome… I'm too old for this…' _ Kakashi thought to himself, thinking that love is just for teenage kids like his students, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto…

'_I shouldn't get myself into trouble like this… this falling in love sort of thing… This isn't like me at all… Love is just a distraction. I have many obligations, to my students, to Konoha Gakure, to all those I have loved but lost… This thing with Kurenai shouldn't be tolerated. She's my colleague our relationship should be professional…' _He thought before glancing at his clock to look at the time and finally realize that he's already late for his work.

_'Shit. I knew it… This love that they call… It's just a distraction… I need to get it off my head…' _Kakashi thought before taking off to report to the Fifth Hokage.

* * *

Kakashi sprinted as fast as he can to reach his destination. As he was running, he no longer noticed where he was going that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" That certain 'someone' yelped as she fell on the ground.

"I'm really sorry… uhh… miss…" Kakashi said apologetically as he bent down to lend her a hand. "Wait… Kurenai… Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi? You're quite in a hurry aren't you? Let me guess… late for work again, hmm?" Kurenai asked, giggling as she accepted her colleague's offer to lend her a hand.

Kakashi couldn't help but blush under his mask as he felt her warm soft hands touch against his. His heart throbbed against his chest at the sudden skin ship.

"Well, I just went to Lady Tsunade's office to deliver some files. I'm off to meet my students now. You know how Kiba is when he sulks and how Shino is when he becomes emo. That Aburame kid will surely accuse me of abandoning them. Anyway, I have to go…" Kurenai said before turning to leave when the Copy-Ninja grabbed her wrist gently to stop her.

_'I think I just have to do this… I guess these feelings aren't under my control anymore.' _Kakashi thought to himself as the genjutsu expert turned to face him.

"I just think that you and I have to talk… - Ugh but not now…. Ehehehe…" He stammered as he scratched his non-itchy head. "Well what I'm trying to say is… Can you and I meet after work?"

Kurenai's cheek turned crimson.

"L-like on a date?" She carelessly asked, making Kakashi blush as well.

"Uhmmm… N-not really… I wouldn't call it a.. uhhh… date… It's just… just uhh.. A casual talk…" Kakashi, who used to be cool calm and collected, stammered as he tried to reason out to the beautiful crimson-eyed genjutsu user before him.

"Well… Okay… Just don't be late okay?" Kurenai giggled before taking off, having that weird disappointed feeling deep down in her heart.

_'What were you thinking, Kurenai? Kakashi wouldn't ask you out on a date… Jeez be professional…' _ She mentally scolded herself.

And with that, the two went their separate ways.

_'Those crimson eyes they're not sharingan but for some reason, I feel like I'm getting lost inside of them, like I'm getting sucked into another dimension, as though I could just stare at them all day long…' _Kakashi thought as he went inside the hokage's office.

"HATAKE KAKASHI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Tsunade screamed as she punched her office table, causing it to crack. "WHERE ARE THOSE FILES?! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I NEED THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Gomenasai Hokage-sama. Here are the files." Kakashi apologized as he bowed and gave the files to the angry hokage. _'Please don't kill me…'_

Kakashi didn't get any punches from the hokage, but he did receive a two-hour lecture from her. That was better than going home with bruises.

"It'll never happen again, ma'am." Kakashi said before leaving the office to meet up with Kurenai on the training field.

"Was I late?" Kakashi asked worriedly, after noticing that Hinata, Kiba and Shino had already left their sensei alone in the training field.

"Nope. I was just early." She said. "So, how did it go with Lady Tsunade?"

"She didn't beat me to death. But she gave me a tiring lecture. I deserved it anyway…" Kakashi answered while grinning under his mask. "How was your training?"

"Ugh. I was 2 minutes late and Shino was already upset with me." Kurenai complained.

"That boy really disturbs me." Kakashi remarked. "You know, those kids are lucky to have a sensei like you."

"Why? Is it because I don't get five hours late for training?" Kurenai joked and Kakashi chuckled.

"For that reason and also because you're always expressive around them. You're like their second parent in the training field and on missions, especially to Hinata."

"Come on. You're a great sensei too." Kurenai said. "You just don't know it."

"Maybe… though I wish I could express myself more around them just like you, Guy and Asuma do."

"Your students love you no matter what. I'm sure they wouldn't want to replace you with any of us, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, you guys have that special bond. Every teacher for each team has." She said with a smile. "You don't say it all the time, you barely do. But by the way you talk to people about how proud you are of them goes to show that you care about them. The way you'd break the rules for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, goes to show that you do care about them. Your team has this special language, like some mutual understanding that even though you don't say that much to one another, you guys feel that you care about one another and that's actually something special, you know?"

"You're good at giving advice, do you know that?" Kakashi said in amazement.

"Don't false flatter me, copy-cat ninja." Kurenai joked.

"It's Copy-Ninja. And you know very well that I don't like cats. Liking cats is a contrast to my ninken, if Biscuit and Pakkun hear you they'd be totally upset, even worse that Shino, if you'd ask me."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, I bet they wouldn't even respond to my summons."

"They could really do that?!" Kurenai asked, astounded.

"Yeah. The last time I got them upset; they sent me a 2 week-old puppy."

"Woah. I didn't know they could do that."

"You and Asuma are totally different. I heard Asuma prefers cats better than dogs." Kurenai said. "Speaking of Asuma, he asked me out on a Friday night."

With the sudden topic, Kakashi felt his heart throb against his chest. His mind drifted to another land as his heart shattered on the ground.

_'It goes to show that you and I shouldn't be neh, Kurenai?' _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi, you said you wanted to tell me something… What was it anyway?" She asked, bringing him back to earth.

"Oh that… It's about Hinata and Naruto." Kakashi lied.

"What about them?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, do you think there's something going on between them? They've been always together lately." Kakashi replied in a lazy tone.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that. Everyone in the village knows how Hinata feels about your future hokage." Kurenai remarked.

"I see nothing wrong with that. But I think Hiashi-sama thinks differently about how we do. I'm just worried about our students, especially Hinata."

"I'll take care of her, always and you know that." Kurenai assured him with a smile. "Is that all, Kakashi?"

For some reason, Kurenai felt as though there were some words left unsaid by the silver-haired jonin before her. She didn't know him very well, like others do but she just felt that there was something more that he wanted to say.

"That's all." Kakashi said in his usual calm tone. "And have fun with Asuma... I have to go…"

Before the crimson-eyed jonin could say something else, her colleague already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was already too late and Kakashi knew that. _'You deserve someone who can take good care of you, Kurenai. I have failed so many times. I couldn't protect chichue, Obito, Rin, sensei and even Sasuke. I know very well that I couldn't protect you either. I'd rather lose you to him, than lose you because I wasn't strong enough to protect you… '  
_

* * *

**A.N:** **So, I finally made the revised version of "Just So You Know." Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I know I make a lousy author. I izzz so sorry.**

***bows***

**With love,**  
**~Kei-chan 3**

**P.S. Please spread KakaKure Love… *pouts***


	2. Enough

**Title: Just So You Know  
Chapter 2: Enough  
Disclaimer: I can only wish that I own Naruto…  
**

* * *

_**Girls are like**_  
_**apples on trees. The best**_  
_**ones are at the top of the tree.**_  
_**The boys don't want to reach for**_  
_**the good ones because they are afraid**_  
_**of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they**_  
_**just get the rotten apples from the ground**_  
_**that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples**_  
_**at the top think something is wrong with**_  
_**them, when in reality, they're amazing.**_  
_**They just have to wait for the right**_  
_**boy to come along, the one**_  
_**who's brave enough**_  
_**to climb**_  
_**all the way**_  
_**to the top**_  
_**of the tree.**_

_**Words by **__**Pete Wentz**_  


* * *

Life goes on for Kakashi Hatake. That's how he always handles the situation. Though deep inside he's hurting, he never bothers to show it. Very often many people wonder why the White Fang's heir covers his face with a mask. According to rumors that spread among the villagers, it was because he looks just like his dad who was judged and hated by many after he broke the rules to save his comrades. A few others assumed that he was just too handsome that he draw too many people to him and had to mask that face just because he was uncomfortable of the attention he received. The answer to the question was merely simple. But no one got it right.

The mask hid all his pain and suffering, or so he thought. People who never looked deeper into Hatake Kakashi wouldn't know how he truly feels and that is why no one knew what the mask was for. The Copy Ninja, to many villagers was a strong sharingan user who should be feared. Even his fellow teachers are threatened and intimidated by him. Kakashi was a child prodigy who graduated from the academy at the age of six, became a chunin at the age of seven and a jonin at the age of 13. No one of his batch can ever measure up to his innate talents and skills. People believed that he had high standards and many feared him more as rumors spread that he never passed a single student and the first ones to pass were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. No one saw why and no one knew that behind that strong sharingan warrior that they see was Hatake Kakashi who is merely human, with feelings, who also mourns, who also loves and wants to be loved for whom he truly is; for being just simply Kakashi and not as the amazing Copy-Ninja who copied and mastered over one thousand jutsu…

Kakashi was hurt several times and he learned not to trust anyone anymore. He knew deep down in his shattered heart that the mask only hid his pain and suffering. The mask never actually changed the fact that he had emotions. It never changed anything instead it only hid his true identity.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Sakura, the only girl and the most sensitive among his students asked.

"Of course, Sakura. Why do you ask?" Kakashi, in his usual tone, asked.

"You're sort of spacing out. I mean, you only space out when you've got a lot of things in mind." Sakura pointed out.

"Seriously, sensei, you have to stop thinking about Icha-Icha Tactics. It's ruining our training." Naruto sulked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"According to the book I read earlier, men most likely space out because they're thinking of a certain woman. Are you thinking of someone, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai blurted _innocently_, making Kakashi uneasy.

"Huh? Me? I-I'm not thinking about anyone." Kakashi let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto smirked and looked at him suspiciously.

"I knew it! You never stopped thinking about that beautiful lady from before. Umm… Who was she again? –Hanare?" Naruto assumed.

"Oi! That was a long time ago!" Kakashi complained as he felt his face heat up. The truth was he felt a little _thing _for Hanare. But he never really thought about that _thing _as love. It was merely a crush, but still, the thought of Hanare made Kakashi feel slightly embarrassed.

"Hmmm, you did like her!" Sakura said, giggling. The young kunoichi was always active when the topic was about love. "Sensei DID fall in love after all!"

"Oi! This isn't the time for you, kids to tease me!" Kakashi scolded. "Let's get back to training!"

"Awww come on, sensei! Everything was starting to get fun!" Naruto whined childishly as he stomped his foot.

"Yeah, sensei, come on, why do you always keep your love life a secret from us? We're your teammates." Sakura asked.

"Because, dear students, I have no love life." Kakashi simply answered as he looked at them lazily.

The students tried to protest but of course, being the cool sensei that Kakashi is, he was able to win over the argument and finally got his students to drop the subject and start training.

After the session with his team, Kakashi decided to stay in the field for a while as soon as his students left. He wanted to clear his thoughts.

He placed his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh.

* * *

_-Flashback:-_

_A six year old Kakashi Hatake was in the living room doing his homework while his chichue and Uncle Jiraiya were at the dining area drinking sake. The little boy wasn't an eavesdropper but he couldn't help but over hear what the adults were talking about at that moment._

_"Come on, Sakumo. You never actually considered finding a new mommy for little 'Kashi?" Jiraiya asked as he slightly punched his friend's arm. The great White Fang of Konoha flinched at his friend's violent gesture and sudden question and his little boy blushed in embarrassment when he heard his dad's friend call him by his nickname. The little boy felt uncomfortable about being called, 'Kashi by other people. It was a private and special name that only his dad can call him. It was the symbol of their bond, but what surprised Kakashi more was the question about finding him a new mommy. He never actually thought that parents could be replaced. Kakashi never saw his mother and he wished he did. He envied his other classmates who had both of their parents with them, but Kakashi never thought about finding a new mommy to replace his late mom just to feel a mother's love. Kakashi almost panicked at the thought. And though he knew that it wrong to butt-in other people's conversation, Kakashi couldn't help but express his own thoughts._

_"Chichue, is that really possible?" Kakashi asked as he tugged on his father's sleeve and looked at him with those curious onyx eyes._

_"Wouldn't you like that, 'Kashi? You're daddy needs a woman to satisfy his needs! Haha!" The drunken Jiraiya blurted out, scaring the young and naïve little kid before him._

_Sakumo punched his friend in the head at the sudden outburst and carried his precious little boy and made him sit on his lap._

_"Not in front of the kid, you baka!" Sakumo scolded._

_"Come on, Sakumo, Kashi's a man now. He's already graduated from the academy. He should know about chicks now. You should 'educate' him! You shouldn't let him waste those looks that he most certainly inherited from you." Jiraiya said and Sakumo rolled his eyes._

_"He's still my 'Kashi…" Sakumo said as he looked at little boy. "Chichue isn't going to replace your mother and that's a promise. You know I love her, neh?"_

_The little boy smiled and nodded._

_"Kashi, when you grow up you'll become a handsome young man and when the time comes and you meet pretty ladies out there, always remember to treat them right. You don't play with their feelings, okay?" Sakumo said and his ever so obedient son nodded with a cute smile. "Always remember that, Girls are like apples...the best ones are at the top of the trees. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten apples that are on the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think there is something wrong with them, when, in reality, they are amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree..."_

_Kakashi who was still naive, didn't quite understand what his dad told him and thought it was too deep for him to understand._

_"So you mean, I have to climb apple trees for girls when I grow up?" Kakashi asked and his dad chuckled at his cuteness._

_"No, Kakashi. What chichue is trying to say is, girls are precious and they should be treated right. One day you'll fall in love and find the girl that you'd love. When that time comes, you will have to work hard to show her that you deserve her. You have to love her and you shouldn't hurt her." Sakumo explained further._

_"Jeez this guy is such a gentleman." Jiraiya sighed._

_"You're never gonna get a wife if you're like this, Jiraiya…" Sakumo sighed hopelessly._

_"Nahhh… Family life isn't my thing, Sakumo." Jiraiya said as he continued drinking more bottles of sake. "I'm all about having fun. It makes me feel young."_

_"After being dumped by Tsunade this is what you become… Aish…" Sakumo sighed. "Oi, Kakashi, I want to have grandchildren someday, hmm? Make sure you find the right girl in the future and love her. I'm counting on you. Don't be like your uncle Jiraiya who gets drunk all the time and plays around with women."_

_ "Yes, Sir!" Kakashi said with a smile._

_That moment, the happy little Kakashi, kept in mind what his dad said. The little boy looked forward to keeping his promise to his dad…_

_-End of Flashback-  
_

* * *

"I guess, I couldn't keep my promise after all, chichue. She already has someone who will take care of her…" Kakashi said to himself as he stared at his dad's name on the cenotaph.

"Kakashi?"

The silver-haired jonin turned his attention to the owner of the voice, only to realize that it was Kurenai who called him.

"K-Kurenai… What are you doing here?" He asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Well, I decided to stop by the cenotaph. You know, it's been a while since I talked to my dad." She answered with a smile. "So… Am I interrupting your talk with the great White Fang?"

"I just finished…" Kakashi simply answered the beautiful kunoichi before him. "I'll be going now… I have to make the new list of teams…"

Kakashi knew that he should avoid her as much as possible. Having her in his mind was already enough for him.

It was the first time Kakashi has ever felt something special for someone. He never knew that enduring his feelings for Kurenai was harder than enduring the pain he feels after he uses his mangekyo on an opponent.

Kurenai on the other part felt a bit uneasy by the way Kakashi's treating her. They used to be so close before, but now they were just so awkward around each other. The silence between them was deafening.

"Kakashi…" Kurenai called after him before he left.

"Yeah?" Kakashi answered as he stopped on his tracks though he didn't actually turn around to face her. He couldn't bear to look at her… _at those mesmerizing crimson eyes of hers…_

"Go home safely." She just said, though she felt that she had more things to tell him and wanted him to stay for a while with her and have that casual talk they used to have.

"You too…" Kakashi said as he felt his heart beat fast against his chest at the thought that the woman he loves actually cares about him.

And with that, Kakashi left without looking back.

_'Having her care about me is already enough…'  
_

* * *

**A.N. This chapter is sort of emo like Shino… LOL… Well… It's longer than I expected. I hope my update satisfied all of you. Well, this edited version of chapter two IS EXTREMELY DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE… Anyway… I hope you like this version better cause I made it especially for you guys and for my favorite pairing which is no other than KakaKure.**

**I hope you guys continue to spread KakaKure love.**

**Seriously because these two hot senseis need more awesome fanfics! I barely find good fics about them nowadays…**

**With love,**  
**Kei-chan**

**P.S. I didn't have much time to proof-read this so I'm really sorry if there are misspelled characters and sentences with wrong grammar.**


	3. It's Complicated

**Title: Just So You Know**

**Chapter 3: It's Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I own Naruto...**

* * *

It's been weeks and Kakashi has been acting strangely around Kurenai. She couldn't help but feel bothered by the way Kakashi has been treating her. Sure, Kakashi and she weren't really that close, but they were comfortable enough with each other as colleagues and friends. They had short but decent enough conversations, before, but now, they act as if they don't know each other. If Kakashi would speak to her, it would be regarding work and other than that, he had nothing else to tell her. The silence surely was killing Kurenai. She wanted to speak to him. She didn't admit it. She hated to admit it, but deep down in her heart she knew...

_**She missed him so much...**_

It was wrong.-Truly wrong for her to long for him when her heart already belongs to someone. She doesn't know why but there's this some sort of force that draws her to Kakashi. It was a mystery...

She sprinted as fast as she can, trying to catch up to her silver-haired colleague. She glanced towards his direction and he glanced back at her.

"What?" He asked her in his usual calm tone as his uncovered onyx eye met with her crimson ones.

"N-nothing..." She mumbled in a tone almost inaudible for him to hear as she looked away reluctantly.

"Neh, sensei... Are we there yet?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Yeah, Sensei, we've been going on for hours. How much more steps do we have to take to get to the location?" Naruto complained, agreeing with Kiba.

"The rendezvous point is still far from our location as of this moment. So I suggest that we rest for a while." Kakashi replied and the six teenagers stopped to set up their camp.

The sun began to set as the clock ticks. Kakashi and Kurenai still haven't spoken to each other. They sat in front of the campfire that team eight made. The two of them were left alone in silence as the six youngsters went to get more wood for campfire fuel and some food.

Kurenai could feel the tension between them. She didn't know what to do. The silence was making her paranoid. It was really frustrating. She wanted to know why he was treating her that way.

She stood up from the log she and Kakashi were sitting on.

"What's up with you? Why are you treating me like this?" Kurenai asked in a half-frustrated and half-angry tone. Kakashi stared at her blankly, his heart pounding hard against his chest due to nervousness, but his face with no trace of any expression...

"Like what?" He asked cluelessly as though he doesn't know a thing about what she was saying, denying the fact that he couldn't bear to look into her eyes and hear her beautiful voice, denying the truth of how painful it was to be with someone that was never his and will never be his...

"Like that. You act like you and I don't know each other at all..." Kurenai replied as she looked at the ground. "Kakashi, we're colleagues... We're friends... If you have a problem with me, please be honest with me. Don't avoid me. Tell me what I've done wrong."

The beautiful kunoichi suddenly felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know why she cried. It was hard to explain why she cried for him.

"Is that all?" Kakashi asked in a lazy tone.

"Kakashi I-"Kurenai couldn't find the words to say for she was astonished at how cold he was to her. She knew Kakashi well enough. She knew that there was more to him than just a cold hearted sharingan warrior. The Kakashi she knew was not expressive but warm...

"Get some rest, Kurenai. We have an important mission. This is not the time to think of useless things like these... emotions that you are showing right now..." Kakashi said as he looked away. He hated the fact that she was crying and that he was the one who made her cry. He was the one who hurt her.

"Useless things like emotions? Kakashi, you're not-"

"I don't want to hear anymore, Kurenai. You and I both know that this mission given to us is far more important than how you are acting right now. Good night." He cut her of and then left her alone sitting by the campfire. The beautiful crimson-eyed kunoichi could do nothing else more...

The silver-haired jonin walked far enough to find a private spot to summon some of his ninken.

"Yo, you called for us, boss?" Biscuit asked.

"Hey there, Kakashi. It's been a long time since you summoned us. You don't look so well. Is it a love problem? You want us to help ya' out?" Pakkun asked as he winked at Kakashi.

"Listen up, you guys. I need you to find a faster route to the Land of Water. We need to get there right away. The faster we get there the sooner we finish the mission, the better." Kakashi replied.

"You can count on us. But are you sure you're alright. I can sense something's wrong with your aura." Pakkun asked, making sure that Kakashi is okay.

"Look, I'm fine." Kakashi sighed. "I just wanna finish this mission. ASAP!"

"Whatever you say, boss..." Biscuit said as he rolled his eyes.

"You know, Kakashi... Even the strongest shinobis need someone to talk to whenever they're feeling down. You don't have to keep things to yourself all the time. Sometimes, it'll make you feel better if you let your thoughts all out." Pakkun said before taking of.

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. He looked at the stars,the moon and the dark blue sky and listened to the crickets in the woods...

His mind drifted away as Kurenai's hurt stare flashes before his mind.

_'I'm sorry... Kurenai...'_ He thought to himself as he sighed for the nth time of the day.

When Kakashi got back, the six youngsters have already returned the camp. Kurenai was busy fixing her things and the rest were eating dinner.

"Kakashi-sensei, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Naruto said before he munched on his food.

"You and Kurenai-sensei should join us. We're sure you haven't eaten yet." Hinata offered with a shy smile.

"I'll just pass, for now. I'm not hungry and I'm pretty tired. I'll go and take a nap, now. Wake me up in the morning when it's time to leave. Good night." Kakashi said as he went to his tent.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata turned to her beloved teacher and offered her some food, but Kurenai declined as well.

"I want to sleep too... Good night kids..." She said as she gave her thoughtful student a sad smile and then entered her own tent.

"You guys, our senseis are acting so strange, don't you think?" Kiba whispered to his friends before he gulped some of his water.

"Yeah... It's like they've been avoiding each other since we departed from the leaf." Sakura agreed.

"I don't sense anything weird. After all, Kakashi-sensei isn't that much close to Kurenai-sensei..." Naruto blurted carelessly, being the densest person among the group.

"They're good friends, though not that close. Well they're both principal senseis... They shouldn't be awkward around with each other, right?" Hinata asked as she played with her fingers.

"Well, according to a book I've read, there are instances when two people who love each other, but don't know that they do, become awkward with each other and avoid each other because they don't understand each other. Hmmm... By any chance do you guys think that..." Sai began.

"Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are two idiots who don't realize that their hearts beat as one?" Shino who isn't the type to talk that much guessed and the others attentively listened to him.

"In earth-speak, you mean... They're in love, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... "The mysterious boy simply replied.

"But that's impossible. Kakashi-sensei is all about the rules. He's all about missions and teaching. He doesn't fall in love. I hardly doubt that he ever had interest in women." Naruto remarked and Sakura punched him, causing him to yelp.

"Sensei is also human, you baka! He has feelings too, you know. He may not show it all the time, though... But it isn't impossible for him to fall in love especially with a wonderful woman like Kurenai-sensei and just like what Hinata-chan said, they're both principal senseis. So, that means they get to see each other once in a while..." Sakura said.

"But that's impossible. Kurenai-sensei is dating Asuma-sensei..." Kiba blurted.

"Dating doesn't always mean that you're in love. What if Kurenai-sensei only likes Asuma-sensei's company, but her heart really longs for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura proposed.

"In the book I've read, that can happen." Sai agreed innocently.

"Talk about being all about the book..." Kiba commented. "I've known Kurenai-sensei for years. She's not that type of woman. She doesn't use men..."

"Maybe she's just confused. Everyone goes through that stage when they're in love." Sakura explained and Naruto whined.

"This thing about love is making me tired. Let's go to sleep." The blonde Jinjuriki complained as he went inside his tent and rubbed his eyes. The others could only sigh and then did the same.

Another day was bound to come, not only for them but for their two senseis as well.

* * *

**A.N. Okay… I guess this update is late and short… Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hihihi… It is technically summer for me, anyway. We only go to school for grad practices and my graduation is on the 23****rd**** on this month. Teeehheee… So I guess, more free time for me and more updates to come.**

**Until next time!**

**With Love,**

**~Kei-chan 3**


	4. So Wrong Yet So Right

**Title: Just So You Know**

**Chapter 4: So Wrong Yet So Right **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine…**

* * *

The cold night continued to grow still as Konoha's Copy Ninja kept stirring in his sleeping bag. He was still wide awake and it seemed so impossible to for him to sleep. A lot of thoughts kept bugging him in his sleep and the sound Naruto, snoring wasn't helping him get some rest either.

_'Perhaps, I was too harsh on her…' _Kakashi thought to himself as he sighed. The look on Kurenai's face flashed in the process. Her crystal-like tears that fell from her eyes pierced his heart deeply. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was the best way to restrain himself from falling deeper for her. It was his way of reminding himself that she will never be his. He was in a tight situation. Whether he chooses to continue his good relationship with her or avoid her, he would be hurting either way.

"Arghhh… My sanity can't take this anymore…" Kakashi hissed as he scratched his head in frustration and went out of his tent to go for a walk and get some fresh air. His eyes widened as soon as he saw Kurenai out of her tent as well.

"Y-you're supposed to be asleep." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"I... Well… I couldn't…" She answered nervously, refusing to meet his piercing gaze as she sat on a log.

He stole a gaze from her and sighed as he placed his hands on his pockets. Kurenai kept her gaze away from him as she felt his gaze on her.

"Kurenai… About a while ago, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Kakashi couldn't find the words to say as he sat beside her. Everything about her just makes him speechless… breathless… and weak…

"It was my fault… You shouldn't be sorry. I was only thinking about myself. I didn't think about the pressure that you were in, leading this mission. This mission to stop the Akatsuki from stealing the Kyuubi no yoko from Naruto and to save Sasuke has brought so much on your shoulders… I'm sorry for getting in your way…" Kurenai said in a calm manner as she placed her hand on top of his.

The moment felt astonishing for Kakashi, especially when her hands weren't wrapped in bandages and his weren't protected by the gloves. Kakashi could feel her warm touch against his skin, a moment he had never felt before. Everything felt so brilliantly perfect, so wrong and yet so right. For the first time in his life he felt as though the ice surrounding his heart has melted. With a simple touch, Kakashi felt so good inside. Kakashi knew he had begun to love and that he was loved. Though he wasn't sure if she saw him just as how he saw her, he knew she cared.  
It was wrong, but his heart longs for her. She wasn't his and it shouldn't be. It was wrong, but it felt so right.-The warmth of her hand, the warmth of her presence, how her hand fit his perfectly. The moment was perfect for the two of them. The moment was perfect for him…

And though it was wrong, he had to do it. Though it was wrong, there was no way of stopping him. He couldn't stop and he didn't want to stop…

It finally happened. The thing that Kakashi feared the most…

Apparently love was strong and no shinobi could resist its power, not even the great Copy Ninja and Sharingan Warrior of the Leaf.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and for the first time he revealed his face to her. He showed her who he truly was. It was amazing how one small, thin, piece of clothing could hide a lot of things about one man. The thin clothing not only hid his face. It hid his emotions, his feelings. It hid everything about what makes him Kakashi. And now that mask was gone. Kakashi was finally free and Kurenai saw more to him, because he showed her.

Kakashi did the unthinkable. His hand reached over to cup her face. He looked into her eyes and this time she looked back at his. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Kurenai's eyes widened at his sudden action.

_'Kakashi, why?' _She thought as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist as the kiss deepened

She closed her eyes and finally gave in to him. She didn't know why but her actions were involuntary. Everything, every moment just seemed right to her. She simply decided to rely on the feeling and set aside her other thoughts. After all, there was no rightful explanation. No words can define the feeling she felt when he kissed her.

She kissed him back. The time seemed to stop for the two of them. But just as when eternity seemed to happen, the silver-haired jonin snapped out from his thoughts. He pulled away, realizing that what he did was truly wrong.

Kurenai belongs to Asuma. Kurenai was never his. And those lips… Those red soft lips weren't for him to kiss…

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi muttered under his breath as soon as he pulled away and left Kurenai sitting on the log.

Kurenai traced her lips with her fingers, reminiscing the moment that just happened a second ago.

'_But I'm with Asuma… Why am I feeling this way?' _Kurenai thought.

* * *

**A.N. Okay… So there's that kiss… Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't been updating in a while because it's the Holy Week. I needed to spend more time with my family than I do with the computer. So yeah… But I'll update soon. I have all the time for that.**

**With love,**

**~Kei-chan 3**


End file.
